Jalmot Haeseo, Joesonghamnida 1shoot
by alwayskpop4ever
Summary: INI SEMUA KARENAMU…INI KARENAMU…AKU MEMBENCIMU CHO KYUHYUN….AKU BENCI PADAMU….AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU DALAM KEHIDUPANKU LAGI…AKU INGIN KAMU PERGI DARI KEHIDUPANKU…PERGIIIIIIIIIIIII….."


"Jalmot Haeseo, Joesonghamnida" 1shoot

Ini ff q terlintas waktu ku sedang mendengarkan lagu kpop Zia, bukan Ze:a lho. Tapi ku gak tahu judulnya apa. Lagunya sih sad gitu. Aku sedang ingin membuat yaoi nih. Selamat membaca ^_^

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Author pov

Seorang namja bernama Lee Sungmin, ia memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Choi Siwon. Namun karena Siwon menyakitinya, Sungmin pun menjadi patah hati, dan Sungmin selalu melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang namja yang selalu ada untuk Sungmin. Bahkan disaat Sungmin bersedih, Kyuhyun pun selalu ada untuk menghiburnya.

" Lee Sungmin, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini?," tanya Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin, yang saat ini Sungmin sedang duduk ditepi Sungai Han.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, yang sudah Ia anggap seperti Dongsaengnya sendiri. Ia tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, " duduklah Kyu, tolong temani Aku malam ini" pinta Sungmin padanya. Kyuhyun pun kemudian melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sungmin padanya, karena Kyuhyun tidak bisa menolak apapun yang diminta Sungmin kepadanya.

"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, malam ini indah sekali ya" ujar Sungmin kepadanya

"Nde" sahut Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kyu lihatlah ini" ujar Sungmin kepada kyuhyun, dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jari manis Sungmin.

" dari Siwon?" tebak Kyuhyun, dan Sungmin pun mengangguk pasti.

"Nde, meskipun aneh kamu mendengarnya, tetapi Siwon ingin menikahiku" ujar Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan Sungmin, ia hanya bisa menahan rasa sakit didadanya. Kyuhyun pun menyunggingkan senyumnya di depan Sungmin.

"Chukae" sahut Kyuhyun

" Aku bahagia sekali Kyu, dan Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu" sahut Sungmin yang tersenyum bahagia di depan Kyuhyun.

"Semoga kalian bahagia" ujar Kyuhyun berpura-pura bahagia di depan Sungmin.

"mm…, Kyu…" ujar Sungmin terputus, karena ia menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

"nde, wae?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"maukah kamu menemaniku minum soju?" pinta sungmin padanya

"nee…kajja" sahut kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua pun kemudian pergi bersama ke mini market untuk membeli soju. Dan saat berada di dalam mini market, sungmin yang sedang memilih-milih makanan ringan untuk mereka makan nanti, sedangkan kyuhyun berdiri di depan pendingin minuman, secara tidak sengaja ia melihat siwon merangkul seorang yeoja berparas cantik, bahkan menciumnya di depan mobil siwon yang terparkir di depan mini market. Kyuhyun yang melihat adegan itu, ia pun kemudian segera keluar dari mini market. Dan tanpa menyapa siwon, ia pun langsung melancarkan tinjunya ke wajah siwon. BUG…, siwon tersandar di mobilnya.

"hyaaaaa…, apa-apaan kamu meninjuku seperti ini?" tanya siwon ketus kepadanya

"apa kamu belum sadar dengan perbuatan yang kamu lakukan tadi?, apa kamu tidak menghargai perasaan sungmin hyung jika melihatmu berciuman dengan yeoja ini?, apa pantas kamu mencintai sungmin hyung?" ujar kyuhyun kesal padanya. Kyuhyun masih mengepalkan tangannya, bahkan ia pun ingin melancarkan tinjunya pada siwon, namun sungmin menghentikannya.

" HENTIKAN…" teriak sungmin pada kyuhyun. ia pun kemudian menoleh ke arah sungmin, dan kyuhyun pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melancarkan tinjunya pada siwon.

"sung…sungmin" ujar siwon terkejut

"oppa…siapa namja itu?, apa maksud dari perkataan namja ini?, kenapa begitu marah pada oppa?, oppa bukan gay kan?" tanya yeoja itu bertubi-tubi pada siwon

"a…aku…" siwon bingung harus berkata apa, karena ia dihadapkan pada situasi yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"hyung, apa hyung sudah mengetahuinya?" tanya kyuhyun padanya

"siwon tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku kyu, kamu jangan asal bicara" sahut sungmin ketus pada kyuhyun

"tapi, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, ia mencium yeoja ini" sahut kyuhyun. yeoja yang bernama sulli itu pun bingung dengan yang diperdebatkan mereka.

"oppa…katakan padaku, apa maksud perkataan kedua namja ini?" tanya sulli lagi pada siwon

"siwon adalah kekasihku, dan kami akan segera menikah" ujar sungmin pada sulli.

Sulli pun membelalakkan matanya, dan ia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sungmin barusan kepadanya.

"kamu pasti berbohong, siwon oppa bukan seorang gay. Siwon oppa masih normal, ini pasti hanya akal-akalanmu saja untuk memisahkanku dari siwon oppa bukan?" sahut sulli berteriak kepadanya

"chagi…katakan pada yeoja ini bahwa kamu mencintaiku" ujar Sungmin memaksa Siwon. Ia hanya diam saja, dan Sungmin pun dapat mengambil kesimpulan dari diamnya Siwon.

"jadi…kamu lebih memilih dirinya daripada aku?"ujar Sungmin sembari melepaskan cincin di jari manisnya. Karena kesal, Sungmin pun melemparkan cincin itu kearah Siwon.

"Cukup sampai disini saja aku mengenalmu Choi Siwon…"ujar Sungmin dan menekan setiap perkataannya kepada Siwon.

Kyuhyun yang kesal akan sikap Siwon pada Sungmin, tanpa memikirkan reaksi Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun langsung melancarkan tinjunya kepada Siwon. BUG…kali ini Siwon tersungkur ke aspal. Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun menghajar Siwon, Sungmin pun langsung menahan tangan Kyuhyun. dan Sungmin menampar Kyuhyun. PLAK…, Kyuhyun memegang pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Sungmin.

"hyung…"ujar Kyuhyun

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk menghajarnya?, kenapa kamu harus ada dikehidupanku Kyu?, karenamu…Aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini, karenamu…Aku harus berpisah dengannya…INI SEMUA KARENAMU…INI KARENAMU…AKU MEMBENCIMU CHO KYUHYUN….AKU BENCI PADAMU….AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU DALAM KEHIDUPANKU LAGI…AKU INGIN KAMU PERGI DARI KEHIDUPANKU…PERGIIIIIIIIIIIII….."Sungmin berteriak kepadanya. Kali ini Kyuhyun tersentak, seperti sebuah petir yang menyambarnya, sehingga ia hanya bisa menerima perkataan Sungmin kepadanya. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri, karena kesal ia pun pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Sulli. Sulli menolong Siwon, sedangkan Kyuhyun masih terdiam dan hanya dapat melihat kepergian Sungmin yang pergi meninggalkannya.

"benarkah?…, benarkah kamu tidak ingin aku ada dalam kehidupanmu lagi hyung?, kenapa kamu tidak mengerti perasaanku kepadamu?, Aku sangat mencintaimu Hyung…Sangat mencintaimu…, jika yang Hyung katakan barusan adalah keinginanmu…Akupun akan pergi dari dunia ini hyung" batin Kyuhyun. dan air matanya mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit, dan perkataan Sungmin tadi telah membuat hatinya terluka.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam di depan Mini Market sejak Sungmin pergi meninggalkannya, bahkan ia membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup akibat Hujan deras yang membasahi kota Seoul. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya dan ia pun berjalan tanpa tujuan. Dengan rasa sakit hati yang ia bawa, Kyuhyun tidak memperhatikan setiap kendaraan yang membunyikan klakson mobil karena ia berjalan tanpa memperhatikan rambu lalu lintas. Bahkan para pengendara pun berteriak kepadanya, namun Kyuhyun tidak perduli. Dan karena perasaan sedih yang sangat dalam, Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dan ia berdiri di tengah jalan. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dan ia pun pasrah jika ia ditabrak oleh kendaraan yang melintas di depannya. dan secara kebetulan, sebuah Truk yang remnya blong, Truk itupun menabrak Kyuhyun. sehingga tubuhnya terpental jauh. Para pejalan kaki dan pengendara yang melihat Kyuhyun tertabrak, mereka pun menghampiri Kyuhyun untuk menolongnya.

"Hyung…, sarang…hae…"

Sedangkan Sungmin yang hatinya merasa sangat sakit, Sungmin pun mulai menyadari bahwa hatinya sakit bukan karena sikap Siwon kepadanya, melainkan hati Sungmin sangat sakit karena ia telah menyakiti Kyuhyun dengan perkataan yang ia lontarkan kepada Kyuhyun.

" Aku tidak tahu kenapa hatiku sangat sakit saat aku meluapkan kekesalanku kepadamu Kyu…kamu tidak salah…Akulah yang salah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa saat ini aku menangis karenamu Kyu…Apakah yang kucintai selama ini bukan Siwon, tetapi melainkan kamu Kyu?, Apakah Aku mencintaimu?" Sungmin berbicara seorang diri, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya. Karena merasa bersalah, Sungmin pun mencoba untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun. cukup lama ponsel Kyuhyun tidak dijawab, tidak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang menjawab ponsel Kyuhyun.

"yeobseyo…"

"yeobseyo…Kyu, aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Apa Anda adalah kerabat dari pasien bernama Cho Kyuhyun?" Sungmin terkejut karena yang menjawab teleponnya adalah suara seorang yeoja

"Nugusuepseyo?" tanya Sungmin

"Saya adalah perawat, dan saya Ingin menyampaikan, bahwa kerabat Anda saat ini sedang dirawat di Rumah Sakit" Sungmin sangat terkejut, dan ia pun terduduk lemas di halte bus.

"Ru..Rumah Sakit?"tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya

"Nde, karena ia mengalami kecelakaan. Saat ini kerabat anda berada di Rumah Sakit Daegu" tanpa berpikir lagi, Sungmin pun langsung menghentikan sebuah Taksi dan menuju ke Rumah Sakit Daegu. Setibanya disana, Sungmin pun langsung menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun. dan perawat yang bertugaspun memberitahukan dimana Kyuhyun saat ini.

Saat berada di depan ruang ICU, Sungmin merasa tidak percaya. Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dari jendela kamar ICU yang terbaring lemah tidak berdaya. Ia menangisi apa yang telah ia perbuat kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun~ah…mianheyo…" ujar Sungmin

Seorang Dokter keluar dari ruang ICU, dan ia pun menghampiri Sungmin.

" Apa anda bernama Lee Sungmin?" tanya dokter itu padanya

"nde, saya adalah Lee Sungmin" sahut Sungmin

"pasien memanggil nama anda terus, dan sebaiknya anda harus menemuinya, karena ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan anda" ujar dokter itu padanya

"Nee…"sahut Sungmin. Ia pun kemudian langsung masuk ke dalam ruang ICU.

Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, ia pun menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, sehingga Kyuhyun pun membuka matanya.

"Kyu…mianhe" ujar Sungmin padanya

" Hyung…Aku…akan memenuhi permintaanmu" ujar Kyuhyun lemah

"maksudmu apa Kyu?" tanya Sungmin bingung

"Gumawo…, karena berada di dekatmu, aku sangat bahagia. Sejak awal aku telah jatuh cinta padamu Hyung, Aku selalu berusaha menyimpan perasaanku kepadamu. dan hari ini, akupun sangat bahagia, untuk terakhir kalinya aku dapat melihat wajahmu yang tampan" ujar Kyuhyun semakin lemah. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, karena ia tidak menyukai ucapan Kyuhyun kepadanya

"Andwe…kamu tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku Kyu…Aku membutuhkanmu…Aku baru sadar bahwa akupun mencintaimu Kyu…" sahut Sungmin sesenggukkan. Kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya untuk terakhir kalinya " Gumawo…Saranghaeyo nae sarang" Kyuhyun pun kemudian memejamkan matanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Sungmin mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

"ANDWE…ANDWE…KAJIMMA…KAJIMAAAAAAAAAAA…."Sungmin meraung menangisi kepergian Kyuhyun untuk selama-lamanya. Perkataan yang ia lontarkan kepada Kyuhyun kembali terngiang ditelinganya.

""Siapa yang memintamu untuk menghajarnya?, kenapa kamu harus ada dikehidupanku Kyu?, karenamu…Aku harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini, karenamu…Aku harus berpisah dengannya…INI SEMUA KARENAMU…INI KARENAMU…AKU MEMBENCIMU CHO KYUHYUN….AKU BENCI PADAMU….AKU TIDAK INGIN MELIHATMU DALAM KEHIDUPANKU LAGI…AKU INGIN KAMU PERGI DARI KEHIDUPANKU…PERGIIIIIIIIIIIII….."

"mianhe…mianhe…cheongmal saranghaeyo" ujar Sungmin disela-sela isak tangisnya

FIN

mian kalau banyak typo nya, coz ff ini dah lama q share di blog kami, ni link nya

alwayskpop4ever . wordpress 2011 / 11 / 21 / jalmot - haeseo - joesonghamnida - 1shoot


End file.
